1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a better flatness.
2. Description of Related Art
A great variety of connectors are used for data transmission, data storage, or image display in electronic products, such as from the early general application of ATA (Advanced Technology Attachment) to SCSI (Small Computer System Interface), SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) or the more recent SAS (Serial Attached SCSI). For many emerging applications that require high speed data transmission, serial technology can solve the performance bottleneck problem of traditional parallel technology, Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) is developed from parallel SCSI based on serial technology, and except the advantages of a higher signal transmission rate, the SAS interface also can be compatible with the SATA driver and has a smaller profile than the SCSI transmission interface.
SAS connector is mainly used for high-speed serial signal transmission and power supply, and usually with an enhanced design, to achieve a higher reliability in the compact storage applications. As the SAS connector has a smaller profile, while the SAS connector having a right angle profile with a larger number of contacts, the flatness of solder tails of contacts for surface mounting to the printed circuit board is difficult to be guaranteed.
Hence, it is desired to provide an electrical connector to overcome the problems mentioned above.